


【深呼晰】北京，北京

by ieaber



Category: srrx
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 22:19:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18669484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ieaber/pseuds/ieaber





	【深呼晰】北京，北京

5，  
周深觉得自己失态了，晚上喝得多了，但又轻飘飘的好像没有。

他攀附在王欣身上，贴着他，一声一声的叫哥。热气从王欣的polo衫里吹进去，他们都满是酒气和汗。他让王欣唱什么，王欣就唱什么，低声在他耳边唱，什么时候停下什么时候重复，由着他；他絮絮叨叨地说自己，然后絮絮叨叨地说，哥你陪我喝一个。自己啜饮一口，王欣陪他喝完。

再后来王欣不喝了，说等酒劲过去，晚点送他回去。

走出酒吧的时候夜已经深了，连后海都不再喧嚣；周深踉踉跄跄地走出来，灯酒退却。游船在码头停泊，王欣站在他面前，天地之大。

周深吻了他。未知且茫然，不懂得情绪怎么表达。他搂着王欣，说着年轻幼稚的话，没说清楚就又垫脚去吻他，伤心又热切。

王欣将他环抱着，在背光的窄胡同里回吻。他心里也有东西逾越了界线，夏天这么燥热又这么冰冷。

周深看着王欣，不知道残存几分清醒；他用手指将他衣领拽开，声音清冷又冶艳——此刻没有压着嗓子，大概也不知自己性别。他说，哥，我想要我记得你。

摄政王府西面的胡同极窄，背过了后海的车水马龙。宗教局在这里开了一处小门，年生日久也不再用了，于是两旁高墙拱卫出一片死角，王欣踹开脚边的破易拉罐，把周深压在墙边亲吻。

没有人有准备，王欣也没有任何和男人的经验，他只懂怎么取悦女人。试着进去的时候周深疼得直咬他，花了好他妈漫长的时间才把龟头蹭进去一半，再进去就卡在冠状沟上，周深红着眼睛，抓他胳膊的手指抠出血痕。

王欣不断触碰他来表达安抚，用手，用唇，用侧脸；他托着他大腿根部，慢慢向里面推挤自己。周深把头埋在他脖子里，撕着嗓子死命压着不叫出来。后面这处不为性爱而造的器官在开口处最窄，而阴茎又膨大在前端；两个人都没有润滑和扩张的基本意识，龟头全部塞进去就寸步难行，这姿势周深费力，王欣也不好受，压着嗓子不断安慰他。

进退维谷，王欣受不了了。他抱着小男孩，舔他耳廓，亲他脸上的泪痕。他说深深，要不我们不做了吧，你满十八岁了么，你懂什么。

周深抓紧他，摇头又点头，他说差不多满了；说罢拽紧王欣，仓皇如惊弓之鸟。

再推进去，每一寸都是生硬犁开的地，仿佛滚烫的铁器烧开粘膜，捅开皮肉。被楔开顶满的感觉占据了所有感官，周深哭着说疼，又每次都在王欣觉得不忍、想要抽出来时抓紧他的手。

他说哥我都想好了，你千万别让我觉得自己是笑话。

王欣心里酸胀，他知道周深已经不硬了，也许注意力不在性欲本身。他抱着他，触手所及都是冷汗淋漓。

王欣轻轻舔吻他脖子、耳朵，问他，你愿不愿意转过去，这样你太受罪了，我也没办法……

周深让他放他下来，乖顺地背过身去。

被按着胯重新顶入的痛感没那么撕心裂肺，周深觉得自己可能已经麻木了，示意他进来。粗硬的阴茎重新嵌在他身体里，进入到之前没有触及的位置，开始轻轻试着抽送；还是疼，有一段可能有轻度撕裂，每一下抽插都疼，周深想。可能错位的性本身就应该这样，谁让他人生也尽都错位。这辈子就算再有十倍的失意迎面拍在脸上，还能比现在荒唐妄为吗。

外面有车开过，前灯扫过胡同。周深紧张得发抖，王欣将他的连帽衫盖在他脸上背上，忙着遮住他。有黑色的猫从房顶闪没，没人发现他俩。

王欣把自己的胳膊垫在周深脸前面，被小孩一口咬住。他试着帮他手淫，又被他制止。

周深说他不想射——也许是实在太痛了硬不起来，也许是根本不想在这场性爱里获得快感。他被压在墙面上背入，每一次抽送都带着低呼，唾液连着呻吟，还有眼泪，反复蹭在王欣手上。

不敢完全进入他。路灯的漫反射里，每次插得深一点，周深背上皮肤就颤栗起来，因为瘦而凸起的蝴蝶骨清晰可见，王欣的手摸到的地方都像被烫伤一样下意识颤抖。

又有车灯从主路上扫过，周深紧张得直哆嗦。王欣掰过他的脸，从侧面亲吻他眼睛，舔了舔他眼帘上的水渍。

不亲尤好，周深被他亲得呜咽，低声叫他哥，求他快点。他不敢说自己已经受不了了，觉得有始无终显得分外荒唐；他想王欣应该也没什么快感，他不愿意王欣觉得味同强奸。

王欣钳紧了他的腰，让他手撑在墙面上，用力挺送，但掌握插入的分寸。他还是有点办法对付初尝性事的小男孩，下身这样激烈地肏他，声音却低沉缓慢，气息平稳，讲着轻柔无意义的话，在远处有车声时捂住他朝向车道那边的侧脸。

他匆匆射出来，没在他身体里，蹭到了两股之间，然后用衣服草草擦干。他将周深大致清理好，穿戴齐整，然后一把打横抱起了他。

王欣对自己的荒唐无话可说。人生低谷得有多低才能让失意人遭逢失意人，他自己再是万般困顿，也从没想过有一天会近乎残酷地和一个没成年的小男孩互相安慰。一个相貌不起眼的小男孩，有天赋异禀的声音，下一秒就可能被淹没在人群，与他的声音一起，终身籍籍无名。

他不是周深的救赎。周深还太年轻了，他原本不需要他。

王欣只会抱女孩的抱法。他怕周深疼得走不了路，自己也走得尽量轻缓，步幅很小。周深将衣服搭在自己脸上，悄无声息地躺在王欣怀里流泪。王欣知道，于是把他抱得更靠向自己，胸口被汗浸湿了又干的衣服再次湿热。王欣知道他哭，尽管周深没有发出任何声音。

凌晨两三点的后海，年轻潦倒的男人抱着他。路灯的光洒在周深露出的脚踝和手腕上，纤细的少年人，看不到脸。

就像任何一对情侣，年轻的男人抱着醉酒的女朋友，从湖边走过。没有人侧目。

他把他抱回车上，周深在后座上勾过来吻了王欣的额头，说，哥，我特别高兴。

 

 

6，  
周深住得太远，王欣把他抱回了自己家——准确的说也就是隔断出租的地下室。王欣的妈妈住在卧室里，他自己睡在外面客厅。楼道里乱堆着东西，王欣坚持要抱着他，周深已经镇定了，缩着手脚避免碰到杂物，也小声不吵醒老人。

王欣家里没有独立的洗手间。厕所和淋浴间都在楼道尽头，几户人家共享。好在是夏天，王欣打了一盆水，扶着周深走到洗手间里，把门锁死了，仔细帮他冲洗，又给他换上自己的干净衣服。

屋子里没有空调，体感温度很高，王欣把头顶的电风扇调到最大，问周深，热么。周深额头上细细密密爬着汗，但他摇摇头。

客厅又小又乱，没个落脚处，王欣平日里睡在沙发床上。此刻多一个人，一米宽的小床更拥挤了。

真静下来，电扇声音就明显起来，叶片不灵光，吱吱嘎嘎响；楼上人家空调外机的冷却水顺着墙角往下淌。温度太高，王欣没把门关死，走廊上昏暗的灯照进来，周深睁着眼望着天花板上的风扇，一圈一圈数，睡不着。

王欣亲吻他额头，问他，你还难受吗。他帮他检查过，觉得应该没有大碍——但厕所的灯太暗了，也实在说不准，何况王欣真的没什么经验。

周深轻轻摇头。快四点了，他不想睡了。

王欣也不太想睡。

他对周深有好感，此前某几个时刻也浓烈到了想拥抱他，触碰他，或者如果他是女孩的话——亲吻他。但他是男孩，王欣能克制。王欣觉得世路太难，彼此不能用没可能的关系增添障碍。

可这事儿真做了，别管谁主动的，王欣就不再思考该不该了。再想不就王八蛋了吗？

周深想翻过身子面向他，刚动一下，被王欣按住。他怕他疼，于是小心翼翼从床尾下去，把周深抱到里面贴着墙，自己重新睡在外侧，面对面搂着他。

周深靠着他胸口，心里默默数着单调的风扇声，轻轻哼起歌来。曾经自己，像浮萍一样无依。

王欣说不出什么。他在恋爱中不是一个嘴拙的人，但他找不到什么好说的。这是萍聚，明日杨花如水，他俩的年龄和身份差异，就算是男女之间明目张胆的感情也不会有结果，何况不是。王欣伸手搂着周深，嘴唇印在他额头上。

他跟着他哼，仿如和声，高低八度，不修饰的天然天成。这歌王欣也会——我愿陪在你的身边，为你挡风遮雨。

他不敢和副歌。周深唱到副歌，也停下来，仰头亲了亲王欣的下巴。

停下来不唱了，安静在他怀里等黎明。

 

 

7，  
地下室这几户相邻人家全都是五六点起床，在北京讨生活的异乡人都一样。王欣让周深躺着别动，给母亲解释——昨天喝多了，本来就是朋友托付的弟弟，来家里过夜。他帮母亲收拾好报刊亭，又买好早餐回来找周深。

周深坚持说自己没事，但也坚持着不想吃东西。王欣再着紧也无处施展，想了想自己是不是会错意了，周深是不是不方便说，于是又出去买了份甜粥。周深爬起来喝粥，王欣就一旁看着，露着不自觉的笑——他突然想，如果这是他女朋友的话，此刻应该要喂的，可他不知道现在该不该。

他让周深自己睡一会儿补觉——周围几户人走了反而清净些。然后去了国家大剧院，打算撞着什么看什么。

周五晚上的票自然难买，几个黄牛一圈圈绕着他兜售；只剩《图兰朵》了，价格不便宜，位置还特别靠边上。长盛不衰的剧目，王欣看过，咬咬牙买了两张连号。他知道周深明天的火车离京。

他跟周深说自己的事。跌跌撞撞的歌手梦，他过去二十五年最重要的激情来源，最大的挫败，开诚布公。周深靠着他，像只安静的家猫，在他不注意时才认真看他。周深觉得自己过去的人生太单薄了，偶尔说两句，剩下的时候缄默着，听王欣用极缓慢的语速回忆。

王欣说困了，从没在人面前这样剖白过自己。他枕着周深的膝盖睡一会儿。

晚上他在他身边看图兰朵，演出时没敢凑近，两人的手在座儿底下十指相扣。中国公主的童话，茉莉花。中场休息，周深靠在他耳边，轻轻哼唱着这首歌。他语感极好，吴侬软语信手拈来，竟然把这首江南小调唱得清甜如晨露下初开的花。这样纯粹不染纤尘的灵魂，困在一个小男孩的身体里，除了歌唱再无出路，除了歌唱无法可想。

王欣在车里吻他，他说深深，你还是学音乐好不好，你应该学音乐。

周深别开了头，不说话。

王欣把他带到天宁寺，车停在达官营的一处工地旁边的僻静处。他回转过身，从后窗里冷眼望着远处的灯。夜已经黑透了，有穿着暴露、画着浓妆的年轻女人在这边出入，王欣指给他看。

他说，楼凤。大多数是北漂的学生和进城务工人员，无处可去，没有一技之长，最后聚居在这里，成为这个城市暗面的创口。

他把额头顶上周深的额，他说，你这么年轻，还有无穷无尽的选择，你应该去大剧院唱歌。

周深还是不说话，叹了口气，靠在椅背上。月光淌在他眼睛里，相貌平平的孩子也因此目光旖旎。

他让王欣下车去后座。他吻了他，直奔主题动手解他的裤子。王欣一惊，“深深？”

“两边车位泊的都是死车。”周深跨坐在他身上，视线比他略高，整个人有着脆弱而哀伤的情欲。他被王欣打开过了，回不到蒙昧无觉的状态里，这一刻他很满意这个结果。谁想要蒙昧呢？痛觉是歌者的灵光。

他俯下身来吻王欣，动手把他的上衣剥得七零八落，从他口袋里翻到了安全套——周深有一点鼻酸，于是又贴过去索要亲吻。他之前隐隐的恐惧是怕胁迫了王欣，他不想他勉强。

两人在后座上交换呼吸，王欣把他裤子拽下来，人按在车前座的中央扶手箱上，让他后仰着，低下头为他口交。周深扶着前座后背，极仓促地惊叫出来。

阴茎被温暖的口腔含着，舌头托着他，舔到顶端马眼上慢慢打圈。周深抓紧王欣的肩，喉咙里是挣扎的赞许。

王欣吮吸他，略带腥味，声音，嗅觉和画面都是情欲的。手捏住勃起的茎身，能看到马眼随之裂开一条缝隙。他用舌尖扫过这个开口，周深跟过电式的抓着他抖，下意识地抬腰往他嘴里送。

王欣用手轻轻揉着睾丸，沿着那条中缝，试着按了按后面柔软的入口。周深抓着他的手指往里面送，两个指节进去，案板上的鱼被钉着，仰头踹着气。他声音挣断锁链，想游到没有光的地方和他汇合。

他极有耐心地用手指开拓他。王欣虽然后知后觉，但并不把功夫花在无益的挣扎上。他当然喜欢他，都做过了，就希望能给彼此最温柔的对待。王欣用两根手指找到他身体里隐秘的凸起，用指腹压上去，周深的呻吟浸没了车箱。

王欣想帮他含出来，周深示意不用，帮他戴上套，主动坐到王欣身上，扶着对方完全勃起的阴茎慢慢往下坐。扩张过的穴口延展性好了很多，套上的油，加上唾液和分泌物的润滑，最起码前面三分之一并没有痛得不能忍耐。下面将龟头含进去之后，再往里有点吃力，王欣箭在弦上想往里撞，见周深皱着眉，只敢托着他大腿摩挲，让他自己斟酌着慢慢来。

粗不是问题之后，长度成了新的问题。头晚上王欣怕他受不了，加上自己快感有限，基本没有完全插入过。现在这个姿势进得太深，整根没进去之后，周深一身冷汗，抱紧了王欣微微发抖。王欣被窒息的热和紧致包裹着，不敢动，用手摸着对方阴茎，直到周深在他耳边呻吟出声。

他抬胯试着撞他。周深眉头更深了，声音却不全是痛苦，带着难耐难捱的沙哑。王欣挺动了几次，令人崩溃的忍耐——他舔着周深耳廓，问，可以吗，现在可以了吗。

周深点头，头靠在他脖子上。王欣猛地向上抬胯，周深叫得像断气，极致精巧的喉音，连被人操时都像脆弱的艺术品，婉转呻吟，呻吟婉转。王欣疯了，和女人完全不同，和所有烦闷夜里消夏的声音都不同。周深不会装，他的声音不能被归类，他只为王欣一个人叫。

王欣把身体往下挪了些，方便更用力地肏他。手指试探过了，位置不算深，阴茎顶入之后调整角度找到了凸起的位置。周深像被教鞭抽到，几乎是呜咽出来，抓紧了王欣的上臂，低声抽咽，哀哀地求他，表意模糊。

这个时候的王欣已经再没了耐性。他抓紧了周深的腰胯，更深地顶入他，深到周深有了想吐的错觉——然后拔出来，只留龟头卡在穴口，再次碾过敏感点，在身上这个男孩的颤抖中钉到他身体深处。他是他的异物，埋在身体里的骨刺。

周深被他顶得失去平衡，在摇晃中咬到舌头。还没有嗔出口，王欣就捧着他的脸吻上去，舌头扫过他上颚，粘膜上的瘙痒让他哼出声。王欣很会接吻，边轻吻他，边用拇指在他胸前的凸起上揉，周深一躲就被他扶着用力楔入，只能在喘声中求饶，轻点，慢点。

这话是个男人都受用，作用在相反面上。王欣更加快了频率和力度，撞得周深不断哀呼。阴茎前端浸出的液体在王欣腰腹上留下水线，他摁着周深的屁股，发烫的睾丸在他被插入的位置下不断碰触。王欣抬头和他舌吻，一手绕到他身后，去摸两人连接处。粗硬的阴茎将周深完全撑开，王欣想了想那处入口被撑到透明的画面，血脉泵张，于是在他耳边说着孟浪的话。

周深耳朵红得滴血。偏偏王欣要问他，是你愿意的吗，开口求我给你。

他把初识人事的男孩子肏射出来，一汩一汩地涌出来，滴落在他身上。耻感强烈到让周深一句话也说不出，自暴自弃地抱着他，不知道是哭还是无意识呜呜声。他身体里还有根硬热的东西插着，他求王欣赶紧射出来。

王欣把他调转了方向。车内空间太小，只能让周深前胸贴在后座靠背上，他伏在他背上快送顶送。被肏的男孩叫出来，声音被椅背的海绵套吸收了，断断续续溢出来，在高潮后的不应期里被插得失神。王欣吻他的脸，用温热的手托在他软下去的阴茎上，连着睾丸一起轻轻拢起，在周深的呜咽声中射出来。

王欣不肯拔出来，在余韵里吻他的情人。身体的连接轻微跳动。

深深。王欣叫他。

安全套的橡胶味儿和着香草味儿，精水干涸在他小腹上，汗水在唇边，混有未干的泪水，不知道哪个更咸。王欣用舌头轻轻舔他的脸。

 

 

8，  
两人没再回那个地下室，王欣带他去了报刊亭，里面有张一米八的弹簧床，周深睡够了。他从堆放的箱子里找矿泉水，用毛巾沾湿了帮他擦洗，然后站在报亭外淋了自己一身。

王欣搂着他，有一搭没一搭的说话，模模糊糊睡了三四个小时。临到快天亮了，周深摇醒他，贴过来说想和他做。王欣揉揉他的头发，好。

之前已经做了两次，黑灯瞎火没完全脱过。就着报刊亭里的灯，周深第一次看到王欣小腿上的纹身。他有了奇怪的占有欲，清清冷冷地出声，命令王欣把衣服都脱了，自己也一丝不挂，分开腿迎接他。

他说哥，咱别戴套了。

王欣点头照着做。相拥着吻了一会儿也完全勃起，于是慢慢试着进去。他吞下周深的呻吟，用手指放在他唇边，嘘，禁声，这边隔音很差。

地铁口的报刊亭，早上六点就会迎来人流高峰。不光是声音，贴着墙也不行，铝合金搭的架子会晃，弹簧床声音也响。

空间有限，王欣抱他到堆放瓶装水的纸箱上，借着纸箱的高度操他。

积累的快感在之前释放了十之七八，此刻再做没有头昏脑涨的冲击。王欣把控着节奏律动，温柔而有力。周深执意要面对面做，睁着眼看他，每个动作都给他回应。

高潮到来时王欣想退出去，周深拦住他，让他射里面。王欣脑子一热照办了。除了唾液可以挂丝，精液也行。

他慢慢退出来，温热的精水从红肿的穴口流出来，淌在装矿泉水的纸箱上。从屁股到大腿根部都被撞红了，后穴被操得痉挛，一时合不住，没法长时间的把精液留在身体里——或者留也无用，无处生根，如同萍聚。

周深坐在箱子上，半靠着橱窗口的硬纸板微微颤抖；他眼角微红，嘴角含着笑，无意识地轻声叫着哥，他说疼，竟然说出了俏生生的媚态。下身的物件还硬着。王欣凑上去，埋头在他两腿间，帮他含出来。

哪有这么多同时到达。拥抱的时候知道契合，接吻的时候知道不舍，命运给得足够多了。

周深帮王欣支摊，报刊亭开始一天的营业，烟火气袅袅的八月人间。他戴上棒球帽，隐藏在橱窗后面，帮王欣收银，给晨练的大爷卖早晨的报纸。

王欣问他吃什么，周深说随便，你吃什么我就吃什么。他一边心不在焉地哼歌，一边熟练的将杂志扔到橱窗外的展示柜上，声音清脆，“别拿样刊啊，我在里面找给您。”

他买了两份炸酱面，特地多要了辣椒，想了想又分开放，用小袋子装起来。进报刊亭时周深刚唱到让我随你去，因为我是真的爱你；一转头看见王欣，愣了两秒，又去掉歌词，改成了哼旋律。他的声音是天籁，来自天空的会心敲击，王欣心里难过，抱他在自己腿上，坐在弹簧床上，陪他哼唱。

他问他几点走，周深说下午一点的车，要先回酒店取行李。

王欣点头说好。他一直跟周深说好。

火车站卖月台票的人不在，说是吃午饭去了，安检处不让王欣进去送。王欣正准备求两句，周深突然放下行李，转过身来一把抱住了他。

王欣说不出话，他怕周深哭，试探性地，慢慢地摸了摸他的头。水气氤氲在他眼里，他牵了牵嘴角，艰难地找自己的声音，“深深，你应该学音乐的，坚持好不好……”

周深没说话，和他抱了一会儿，低声问，哥，你会记得我么。

王欣不知道自己回答没有。开始检票了，后面排队的人冲撞上来，让他们让一让，别占着地儿。周深被冲进前行的人流中，向他嚷了句什么，王欣没听清，只来得及把行李把手递给他。

王欣目送他消失在人流里，站了片刻，转身去停车场取车。

END


End file.
